up side down
by mon14mon
Summary: What if Wolfram found a new person to whom would return his feelings unlike Yuri…. Would the world turn up side down wherein Yuri, the maou, will do everything to regain Wolfram’s love?
1. The mysterious one

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou neither of its characters

**Summary:** What if Wolfram found a new person to whom would return his feelings unlike Yuri…. Would the world turn up side down wherein Yuri, the maou, will do everything to regain Wolfram's love?

**A/N:**This is my first Kyou Kara Maou so, I'm sorry if it sucks (for me), but I need review for me to know if it's good enough or bad… If it's good enough I would like to continue it…. Thanks! Don't forget, review please…..

**Chapter 1:** **The Mysterious one...**

**The story starts here…**

"Wolfram, why don't you understand that I love you?" Yuri, the maou, said sincerely as he knelt in front of Wolfram.

"I already answered that! I have someone I love! And I don't think you should interfere with this kind of business." Wolfram said as he turned his back to Yuri.

"Of course I have the right to interfere with this business, because if you haven't forgotten I'm your fiancé" shouted by Yuri as his black eyes gets bigger…

"Oh right! I'm your fiancé, which happens to be a mistake! It's all because you can't handle your own emotions and not thinking strike my left chicks (FYI: It's stated in the anime that if you strike someone's left cheek for example punch, slap or any other kind that means your proposing to him/her), so you see everything that happened then was all a mistake!" Wolfram said with a little sarcasm on his accent.

"Well at least, let me know a little about your new loved one!" Yuri shouted as he does the mother like position.

"Well everything happened when…." Wolfram started while doing the I'm-in-day-dreaming pose.

**Flashback:**

Wolfram was walking in their garden to pick some Beautiful Wolfram, a type flower, when he saw a girl picking up a flower.

He scolded her and said, "Why are picking flowers here! You know that this is the blood pledge castle, and you're forbidden here".

The girl cried in tears and said, "I just wanted to see these flowers bloom, because at the village they don't bloom and nobody is taking care of them".

Wolfram sighed as he said, "Okay, I won't tell it to the soldiers as long a you don't sneak here ever again". The girl nodded as an answer and went back to the village.

The next day, Wolfram went to garden because of the unexpected interference yesterday that he forgot to pick-up some flowers. There, he saw that girl again, and this time she didn't pick any flowers but she just looked at them with passionate eyes. Wolfram thought, _if there were any motives in her actions he must first find out what they are_. He then hid himself beside the bushes, and watched the girl, as he stared at her, he noticed that the girl has a smooth white skin, glistering eyes, big breast though short (It's much cuter), rosy cheeks and a very long silky hair.

Day by day he would go to the garden just to watch her, and then an unexpected thing happened. A soldier passed by and gave a salute to the blond guy, which is Wolfram. That incident caught her attention, and as soon as she saw him, she quickly ran away.

As the days gone by, he went there and waited for her, but she never came back…

As the last resort, he decided to go to the village in order to search for her… He disguised himself wore blue shades, a baseball cap and changed his clothes into a commoner (commoner in the Earth)….

He thought everything was alright, that his disguise was perfect! (perfect in Earth! ) He then went to the village, he saw that everyone was staring at him as if he was some stranger…

An old village woman came near him and asked if whether there are anything she could do to be able to help him, then he answered, "I'm looking for someone…". The old woman said wondering, "Who might that be?" wondering as she added, "Do you have any descriptions of hers?". Wolfram said, "Hai!" then he elaborated the characteristics of the girl…

The old woman then thought of a girl who had been roaming around a lot lately which has the description match. The woman said that she had seen her lately, but she's not a local resident of that village… He then replied, "Thanks for your help. umm… Do you have any place here where I can stay?" he asked. The woman replied there's an apartment there, but there have been a rumor that a ghost have been wondering there… he then nodded as a reply.

He went there and placed his things on the table thinking that all those ghost stories were bogus. In the middle of the night, he thought of going to the balcony as he saw the girl staring at the withering flowers… He then ran trying to come near her, but as he went down, the girl disappeared.

The next morning, he tried to roam around thinking that he may see the girl again, but was that result the sun had already gone down but still no progress… he decided to go to his balcony and watch the big full moon as if it's going to swallow him, then he saw the girl, running with a smile on her face as if though playing tag... he then tried to catch her, but she was amazingly fast, but without a sign of being out of breath. He then saw a glimpse of sunlight that covered the girl's face as his rubbed his eyes, he then realized that he unconsciously slept but he wondered how he had gone from his balcony to the forest just like in his dream…

On the other hand, Yuri, at the castle is searching for Wolfram because he has been away for months (the traveling period is a little bit long)… all of them were worried because a single note was left behind and saying…

Dear Yuri,

I will be away for a moment to search for someone. Take Care!

Love Wolfram

_to be continue..._

**A/N:**I think I made the characters OOC, I'm sorry! Please review so, that I'll know where to change the following events…. Thanks! I need more review, and also so that I'll know if the people who've read it like it or not…. I'm sorry if the OC character is bad... I'm not good at describing things... and also I'm sorry if the summary doesn't match with the first setting... because this is still in progress...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou neither its characters…

**Last words at chapter 1:**

On the other hand, Yuri, at the castle is searching for Wolfram because he has been away for months (the traveling period is a little bit long)… all of them were worried because a single note was left behind and saying…

Dear Yuri,

I will be away for a moment to search for someone. Take Care!

Love Wolfram

**Summary of chapter 1: **

It was about the chase of Wolfram for his love one, but at the palace they're in a chaos….

**A/N: **Review please…. This time it's all about what's happening in the palace at the mean time, and if Yuri would take some actions to get Wolfram back…. Hope you like it, though it might be short…

**Chapter 2: Realization**

Yuri does the thinking pose and said, This isn't like him, running away from my side… May be his investigating something…. ". As Yuri's eyes sparkle and clench his fist with a total convinced expression and then he said, "Right! That must be it."

"But, there's nothing to investigate about, there is no problem occurring at the mean time...", Günter said while thinking _HEKA, is truly a very thoughtful person…_

"Eh? Then what could it be", Yuri asked... as Conrad interrupted, "Those few days when he was still here, I saw him looking at the garden quite many times…".

"Then it's quite hard to track him down… There's no clue to where he could be…." Yuri said, as he added, "Why don't we conduct a search in his room? May be we can find a clue…"

Everyone went to Wolfram's room and search…. As the sun slowly went down, Yuri said, "Okay, I give up! We can't even find any clue here…"

That night, Yuri was alone in his big bedroom with a king size bed (Greta was in Anissina's room sleeping), every 10 minutes he would sigh and he unconsciously said, "Ah... can't sleep! Can't believe due to wolfram's absence I can't sleep…. This issue is really becoming big." As he think about what he have just said he thought, _have I fallen in love with Wolfram without realizing it? It can't be possible, he's a GUY, I'm a GUY… _then he said with the sign of relief, "haha! That can't be possible! I'm not even a gay…" He then tried to sneak out of the castle in order to search for Wolfram, since the guards were so tight, he was immediately caught.

As the result, Gwendal and Conrad asked their army to make a search for Wolfram, but of course Yuri wants to be in it to, but Conrad wanted to have a condition before he could join the search…

Yuri quickly said, "What is it? I will do whatever it is".

Conrad said, "You can only do the search this night, and tomorrow you must come back as the sun sets up".

Yuri quickly answered, "Okay!".

The army quickly took off… As they went deep inside the forest, Yuri asked the whole squad to scatter for the search to be easier… Unknowingly to Yuri, Yozak was following him from the start…

**Back to the castle**

"Conrad, are you sure it's okay for you to let his majesty go alone in the forest" Gwendal ask Conrad with his expressionless eyes.

Conrad replied smilingly, "Nah, Yozak was with him all this time, if he won't come back tomorrow… Yozak would send us a pigeon message and we'll know were we would find them".

**Returning to Yuri**

"Oh well… where should I start searching him" Yuri said as he thought _why does he let a wimp search for him. _

He walked around in hope that he could find him, but in the end, he couldn't find any track of him. "I'm so tired, hungry and now I'm even LOST! Whaaaaaaa!! What should I do? The sun is already setting up, I'm sure Conrad's going to be mad…", Yuri said as he sigh…

An old woman passed by with a basket of apples and saw Yuri being troubled. She came and asked slowly, "How rare to see kids roaming around here these days... (and of course the time)"

She added, "What brings you here? Are you lost?".

Yuri answered, "Yes!". The he quickly asked, "Um… Do you know how to go back to Blood Pledge castle from here?"

The old woman answered, "I see, so your lost, you should just go straight ahead, then when you reach the place without tree you must turn left and there you can walk straight ahead and go to Blood Pledge Castle".

Yuri replied, "agigatou" while giving her a bow.

There, they went separate ways. Yuri walk straight ahead as what the old lady said, but due to his happy-go-lucky attitude he didn't listen carefully and was already confused and forgot where to turn left…

As the result, he turned at the wrong point, and said, "ah... darn it! I'm lost again! I really am a wimp!". Then, he saw the old woman again, "um… ma'am, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you again but can you tell me the direction going to the Blood Pledge Castle again… because I'm kind of lose…"

The old woman answered, "walked straight ahead then you'll see a sign then turn left, walk right… there you can reach the castle blah blah blah blah".

He answered confusedly, "Thank you very much".

He again tried to go back to the castle, as he saw someone who has the same hair as Wolfram… He quickly ran and tried to catch him, but as he came near…

The person wasn't Wolfram... but as he turn around he saw the castle and quickly ran into it.

**Back at Yozak**

Yozak thought and smiled as a sign of satisfaction, "_Hehe! Heka didn't even notice that I was the old lady and the one which has the same hair as Wolfram... hahaha! It is really big help that I have these costumes, and I could direct heka how could get back to the castle without being known... "_

Yuri came back rushing to Conrad so that he asked for him to search for more days, but as he went in, he saw...

_to be continued…_

**A/N:** This is the second chapter. It seems short, but hope you like it… and review please… thank you!


	3. Once again

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou neither its characters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou neither its characters.

**Last words from chapter II**

He answered confusedly, "Thank you very much".

He again tried to go back to the castle, as he saw someone who has the same hair as Wolfram… He quickly ran and tried to catch him, but as he came near…

The person wasn't Wolfram... but as he turned around he saw the castle and quickly ran into it.

**Back at Yozak**

Yozak thought and smiled as a sign of satisfaction, "_Hehe! Heka didn't even notice that I was the old lady and the one which has the same hair as Wolfram... hahaha! It is really a big help that I have these costumes, and I could direct heka how could get back to the castle without being known... "_

Yuri came back rushing to Conrad so that he asked for him to search for more days, but as he went in, he saw...

**Summary of Chapter II**:

Yuri finally realizes that he's very uncomfortable that Wolfram is hiding some secrets from him.

**A/N:** Sorry if it took long to update because I'm kind of busy with some things. Anyways hope you'll like it and reviews please… I would really appreciate it for some reviews… This chapter is all about them being reunited. This would be the final chapter… Hope you like it.

**Chapter III: Once Again**

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted.

As soon as Yuri the voice he replied, "Where have you been!?"

"That's not important, by the way Yuri, in the past few months while I was away have you seen a girl here?" Wolfram asked with hopeful expressions in his eyes.

"Can you describe her appearance?"

"Um…smooth white skin, glistering eyes, big breast though short (It's much cuter), rosy cheeks and a very long silky hair."

"Sorry can't help you, didn't see anyone which matches the descriptions, by the way why are you searching for her?"

"Well, I think she's kind of mysterious, the one I like."

"WHAT! You just come back home and saying something silly! Don't you know how worried sick we are!?"

End of Wolfram's flashback

"What do you want to do now?" Yuri asked.

"Maybe, I might restart my search again, wanna come along?"

"Nuh! I have many duties here as a maoh" Yuri answered while his eyes were moving left to right.

"Ei? It's not like you YURI-HEKA, what do you have in mind?"

"Hey stop emphasizing my name and it's nothing."

"Then, why are you sweating?"

Wolfram pressed his forehead to Yuri's. Yuri blushed and quickly took a step backward.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT WAS ALL ABOUT!?" Yuri asked blushing.

"I'm just checking your temperature, why are you so angry?"

"Nothing"

"Maybe you've fallen for me." Wolfram suggested and chuckled.

"I'm not a gay, how would I fall for you?" Yuri answered shutting his eyes tight.

"Really? YURI HEKA" Wolfram moves his face closer to Yuri's.

"Truly" Yuri answered opening his eyes… seeing Wolfram's face so close.

He blushed once again and quickly thinks of an idea to escape the situation.

"I think I need to sign some papers, got to go" Yuri said walking away while waving his hand.

"Um… You know that that's the wrong way, right?"

"I just… felt starved. That's right I'm starving so I'm gonna get something to eat."

Wolfram chuckled.

**The next day.**

"Okay, since Wolfram's back I need to go now and there's a chance that I won't be coming back anymore."

"Why couldn't you comeback anymore?"

"Because this is the last of my powers, I believe you can handle everything without me so, bye now."

As soon as Yuri disappeared, Wolfram shouted "NO!" and fell in his knees.

Wolfram woke up sweating and panting.

He quickly ran to Yuri's room and saw Yuri sleeping soundly, he felt relieved. Quickly thought, _does that mean the girl is just a dream and Yuri can still come back… what a relief._

After a sigh he quietly went out of the room and roam around the castle and there he saw the girl.

The End.

**A/N:** Hope you really liked it. Please leave some reviews… I would really appreciate it. This is the end of my fic. Sorry if there are some typographical errors and grammar errors, I have let a friend of mine to proof read it for me. I don't know any beta-reader so sorry if it's wrong grammar and also sorry for the OOCness…. It's kind of short but I would really really appreciate for some reviews…


End file.
